SHIELD's Green Arrow
by SharinganKitsune6000
Summary: Oliver Queen is rejected by Felicity Smoak, John Diggle, and Laurel Lance for his actions in infiltrating the League of Assasins. As he packs his things and gets ready to leave Starling City, he is approached by Phil Coulson with a offer to join S.H.I.E.L.D. as an agent/partner of Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff on their team. Oliver/Natasha
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Aftermath of the Outbreak**

A man with short blond hair and blue eyes stand in the loft he shared with his sister in Starling City with a scowl on his handsome face. He wore a black tee shirt dark jeans and black tennis shoes. His name was Oliver Queen, the Starling Vigilante known as the man in the Hood, The Hood, and The Arrow.

He was just rejected by his close friends John Diggle, Felicity Smoak, Laurel Lance for his plan with Malcolm Merlyn to kill Ra's al Ghul.

" _Thea understood my plan unlike my so called friends_ " thought Oliver darkly.

On the couch was Shado's and Yao Fei's green Carbon Fiber Long Bow, Slade's Katana, his box from Lian Yu filled with Herbs, Russian Vodka, his customized crossbow, Eskrima Sticks, Yao Fei's green cloth hood, and his flechettes. Leaning on toping his case was a Black League of Assassins Recurve Bow, a Chinese Dao in a sheathe, a pouch filled with smoke bombs, his Customized Oneida Kestrel Compound Bow, and his green custom hunting arrows in a green quiver.

"Oliver" said Malcolm as he walked into the loft with his sister and Nyssa al Ghul, both who glared at him with pure hatred.

"Oliver I know you don't believe me when I say I see you as a son. And that I love your sister." Said Malcolm.

"Your right I don't believe you." Said Oliver coldly.

"Should I spare Malcolm and make him Ra's al Ghul, the new Demon Head, or should I kill him and make Nyssa the demon head." Thought Oliver as struggled to decide.

In his left jean pocket was a gold ring in the shape of a skull, signifying that whoever wore this was leader of the league of Assassins. And in his right jean pocket was a blade as long as his forearm, S-shaped cross guard and an inch long pyramid spike on the hilt, it was a formidable weapon; made all the more so by the skill of Oliver. It was a gift from his last Mentor while he was in Russia Talia al Ghul when he finished his training with her in record time. Oliver had lost count of the number of men he had killed with a knife, he only it was less than the number of men he had killed with a bow.

There was Nyssa daughter of Ra's, and lover of his friend and former partner Sara Lance known as The Canary. And in the league of Assassins, she is known as Ta-er al-sahfer _(Arabic for the Canary)_ , she loved Sara and helped her Survive after being raped by pirates of the Amazo.

On the other hand there was Malcolm Merlyn known as the Dark Archer and in the league of assassins, he is known as Al Sa-Her _(Arabic for the magician)._ He went insane because of his wife Rebecca Merlyn's death and after the results that he wanted didn't happened. He came up with an insane plan known as The Undertaking to use Unidac Industries to create a device known as the Markov Device, which would create a man-made earthquake to level the Glades, who he blamed for Rebecca's death. This device ended up killing 503 people including Malcolm's own son Tommy Merlyn.

"Sorry Tommy, but he's caused too much pain and caused our sister to become a killer," thought Oliver as he reached his decision on the matter. "I can't let him live he might hurt people again."

Oliver's time with Ra's and in the league of Assassins, helped him find his conviction and discover that he would always be the killer that was forged on Lian Yu.

"Oliver I held up my end of the bargain, how about you hold up your end." Said Malcolm smugly as he was about to gain control of the league of assassins and become Ra's al Ghul. He was going to have a lot of power and men at his disposal.

Oliver's glare at Malcolm tighten as he could sense his lust for power that he would get as Ra's al ghul, making Oliver's decision to make Nyssa the new Ra's al Ghul more appealing by the minute. He was renouncing the vow he made to Tommy's grave to not kill unless absolutely, justly unavoidable, because that was a naive vow due to being influenced by the people in his life.

Oliver's face turned emotionless as a dark smirk appeared on his face, his plan started now. He calmly reached for Talia's gift and pulled on the blade, surprising Malcolm with the frightening blade.

"Oliver whats with the blade." said Malcolm starting to get concerned about Oliver's plan. Oliver quickly strikes out with his armed right arm as he cut up Malcolm's throat causing crimson liquid known as blood to splat on his face due to close contact. Thea gasped in shock as a look of dark pleasure appeared on Nyssa's face. Malcolm face was full of betrayal and shock as he died choking on his own blood, his corpse fell to the floor of the loft with Oliver removing his blade.

"That was for Tommy, my father, and Sara. You bastard!" spat Oliver glaring at the corpse.

"Ollie why kill Malcolm?" Thea demanded.

"He deserved to die you know that" Oliver stated calmly, which made her nod in understanding.

"Nyssa"

Oliver got her attention as he pulled out the Demon's ring, causing her vision to sharpen.

"Nyssa you are now Ra's al Ghul one one condition that we are allies and I'm aloud to use your resources and men when ever I please." Oliver stated his conditions shocking her as she nods.

Oliver put the ring on Nyssa, signifying her Ascension as Ra's al Ghul.

"Thank you Oliver. I will honor our agreement." said Nyssa as she left to leave Starling City with the league of Assassins.

Thea yawned as tonight's events left her exhausted as she was really tired, so was Oliver. "Speedy lets get some sleep" said Oliver.

"Yeah"

Oliver and Thea went upstairs to their rooms in the loft to get some sleep from todays exhausting events.

Oliver planed to get his Brava contact back tomorrow and then leave Starling City to never again return if he had to. He would never contact Felicity, John, and Laurel or see as friend ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Gaining Back Bravta Favor and Phil Coulson**

Oliver yawned as he slowly got out of bed walking in the living room as he noticed Thea was gone as it was 10 in the morning. He had morning training to take care of, so his body could stay in peak human physical condition and his skills stayed sharp. He put on a pairing of green sweat pants and a no shirt, revealing his muscular chest filled with scars and tattoos. One of the tattoos on the right side of his chest looked like a pentagram with a circle inside with many small lines. The other one was on his lower left next to his rib cage, there were letters in Chinese, this was a magical tattoo that saved his life once. He had scars on his back along with some burn marks. But there was another tattoo on his upper left resembling a dragon. Another tattoo was in the exact middle of his back looking a triangle with strange letters.

He started warming up before starting the session. He started with some push ups, followed by some sit ups once that was done he was ready to begin. He grabbed the top of the balcony door as a make-shift bar and started doing pull ups. He did about two hundred and fifty his body was now sweating before he let go and went with the other part of his training regime. Doing his katas and going through the league of assassins training making sure he memorized it.

Oliver picked up his green quiver containing green metal arrows with a light green feathers on the end as fletchings of his arrows. He found three boxes of tennis balls with 5 each in them, for his archery training. He picked up his customized Oneida Kestrel Compound Bow and held it in his left hand and drew an arrow and nocked it on his bow as he pulled the green draw string back. Oliver put his index finger and middle finger around the quiver of the arrow while his thumbs held the shot together. He kept his breathing light and steady and focused on the bouncing tennis balls as he let go. He hit dead center, quickly following various of his arrows hitting the other eight bouncing tennis balls embedded in the wall.

He cleaned up the ruined tennis balls and put his arrows back in his quiver as he had his bostaff and sword training to do. Oliver grabbed a towel as he wiped the sweat from his body as he headed to the bathroom for a shower as his training for the morning was finished.

 **(Twenty Minutes later)**

Oliver walked into his room with a tower wrapped around his waist. He headed towards his closet for clothes. Oliver put on a deep forest green long-sleeve shirt with dark blue jeans and black boxers. He had on white socks and brown boots. He put on his black leather jacket as he grabbed his keys to his Black and Green Ducati Divel Carbon Edition motorcycle and his helmet by the door as he walked out.

Oliver smiled as he planned to make sure Thea was set before he left Starling City. The archer arrived at his destination, Starling National Bank. He want to activate the offshore accounts that his father Robert Queen and Ra's Al Ghul left him. He also planned to get Queen Consolidated back with the family banking accounts along with the Queen properties such as the Mansion. Oliver stopped his bike, took off his helmet and went inside the bank to talk to Walter Steele, his former step-father and CFO of the bank.

"Can I help you Mr. Queen" the young security guard asked the Queen scion.

"Is your CFO, Walter Steele here. I have some business to discuss with him." he explained calmly.

"He's in his office, I'll escort you to his office. by the way my name is Mark." the security said introducing himself to Oliver leading him to Walter. The Guard let Walter know Oliver is here to see him on business.

''Come in" said a rich deep male voice with a British accent after Mark knocked on Walter's office door. The security guard open the door revealing an bald African American man in a black suit with a red tie behind light brown desk with a black spin chair and dark brown chair.

"Oliver welcome. Take a seat'' Walter smiled as Oliver sat in the chair across Walter.  
"So, Oliver what can I do for you?" he asked curiously.

"Well my father left two offshore accounts filled with nine hundred ninety billion dollars each. It account 2316 and 6731." he explained calmly to his former step father.

"Let me look it first."

Walter quickly fired up his laptop and went to work, rapidly typing. The next twenty were filled with silence and fingers hitting keyboard.

"Your right you were left accounts 2316 and 6731."

"My next quest is how much would the stock needed to take Queen Consolidated, Queen properties, and accounts be?" Oliver asked as Walter stared surprised.

"It's two hundred million dollars to take enough stock from Palmer Tech to take Queen Consolidated back, which would give you the Queen properties and accounts back Oliver."

"Well can you do it," Oliver asked him. "I'm leaving the city for good, fifty percent of the stock is going to Thea with the properties and family accounts as well. This will make sure she is set before I leave."

"alright give me a couple hpurs Oliver, I'll give a call when it's all set." the CFO told him.

Oliver quickly went of his way towards the other things on his todo list such tell Thea what he was doing and gain back the favor of the Bravta for when Slade killed his Bravta contact Leonov. He started up his pick as he put on his helemt driving back to the loft after three hours of business at the bank.

Oliver calmly made his way up to the loft walking through the door and closing as he called out to his sister.

"Speedy you here."

"In the living room with Laurel Ollie." she yelled.

He made his way to living room where he saw his sister who smiled as his former lover and friend glared angrily at him. He smirk sarcastically at the naïve woman.

''So what are you and Laurel talking about Speedy?"

"Laurel was talking about her plans as a vigilante to be as great as Sara was Ollie." She explained to her brother, who scoffed loudly gaining their attention.

"What's so funny, huh Oliver." the eldest Lance daughter demanded.

"Well it's that could never be as good as fighter and woman in a million years," he smirked at her, making her angry. "You always were a terrible lover and Sara was always the better lover, it's one of the reasons I cheated on your sorry ass."

"You bastard!" Laurel snarled as she charged him trying punch him with a right cross. Oliver caught her right wrist as he twisted it making her wince as he strikes her left knee. This causing her to stumble as in one fluid motion slammed Laurel against the coffee table, making her let out a groan of pain as Thea screamed in shock at the unpredictable movement her brother made just now.

"Ollie what the hell!" said Thea, as her brother turned to her and Laurel struggled to escape his hold. He stared sternly at his sister as she turned quiet.

"I have a few things I having been holding about relationship and why I cheated. Sara knew why I cheated." Oliver said angrily, causing Laurel's eyes to widen in shock that the revelation she was about to get from Oliver Queen.

"You wanted know why I tried to destroy that relationship so thoroughly initially? You kept trying to change me. I was only twenty-two and you wanted to get married. You had this perfect little life planned out for us – engaged for a year, then I'd settle in at the company and we'd get married, then we would have a couple of kids all before thirty. You never saw that I didn't want that. Laurel you had this romanticized version of me that you built in her head. No matter how hard I tried, how much I rebelled, how much I cheated, You just wouldn't see me. You saw us as the next big power couple – you the big shot, high priced attorney and I was the future CEO of Queen Consolidated. You didn't care that I didn't want that. You never cared that I wanted nothing to do with the company. You never cared what I wanted because you never saw me. " Oliver explained, shocking both Thea and laurel at the revelation that was just given to the them by him.

 _"That felt good to let out"_ Oliver thought as he let out years of repressed emotion on his relationship with Laurel.

Oliver sighed as he let the shocked woman, who had many emotions in her hazel eyes as she left realizing that he was right.

"Ollie you've been holding that in for years haven't you" Thea asked gently as she gave her brother a firm hug.

"Yeah I have, but man that felt good to let out."

Oliver was about to tell he was planning leaving Starling City soon, when his cell phone rang pausing the Queen Scion. He answered his cell.

"Hello?"

"Walter" he said making Thea stare curiously at him.

"It's done Oliver you now own Queen Consolidated again with the Queen family banking accounts and the Queen properties such as: The Queen Mansion that was 20 miles from CBD of Starling City, at 1407 Graymalkin Lane along with the other properties like the garage."

Oliver smiled at the excellent news Walter just told him. "Thank You, and have a good day. You too. Bye Walter" Oliver said as they both hung up, ending their call to each other.

"What did Walter want Ollie" asked Thea.

"Well I got the family mansion, accounts, and Queen Consolidated is now back with our family." He told his sister making her smile at their family legacy back where it belonged.

"Anyway Thea," the said woman stared at her brother curiously at her name being called. "I plan to leave Starling city in a couple of days after I take care of some business." This statement surprised his sister.

"What why. Ollie!"

"I think I deserve it don't you at what I sacrificed as The Arrow, since I returned from Lian Yu."

"Your right," she sighed as her brother deserved that much at least. He moved forwarded and explained that he left 50% of Queen Consolidated stock with her as well being the position of CEO to the company. He also told her his plan to get the Solntsevskaya Bravta favor back after he explained what went down with Leonov death and Slade Wilson.

"Ollie why. I'll try my best as CEO and I won't let you down" promised Thea passionally towards Oliver making him smile.

"I better make that call to Anatoly, now" said Oliver heading towards his room.

 **(Oliver Queen's Bedroom)**

Oliver dialed in Anatoly's number as he listened to it ring until Anatoly picked up.

"Oliver my least favorite american. What do you want."

"Anatoly let me explain about Leonov death"

"You have five Minutes"

"Remember Slade Wilson."

"Well he survived."

"What! That _сумасшедший психо_ lived after the Amazo."

Oliver told his friend everything about the Mirakuru, Slade's promise, killing his mother and Oliver defeating Slade. A few minutes passed before Anatoly answered him.

"I understand Oliver. You are my favorite american again, The Bravta men and resources are at your disposal again, _Kapot (russian for Captain)_ "

"Thanks Anatoly and goodbye my friend"

"You as well Oliver."

 **(Three days Later)**

It was ten at night as Oliver got everything ready for leaving Starling City. He bought a Modified forest green 1967 Ford Mustang Shelby GT500 with all of his weapons, bows, arrows, trick arrows, and case from Lian Yu was in the trunk. He helped Thea gain respect as CEO from the board at Queen Consolidated. As Oliver yawned, the door was knocked on, signifying that someone was here.

"I'm coming!"

Oliver opened that door to reveal an Caucasian male about thirty years old with tan skin, short brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a black suit with a white dress shirt and a black tie and black dress shoes. He had a glock sidearm on his right hip. he was staring calmly at the startled Oliver Queen.

"Hello, Mr. Queen may I come in. I want to discuss something about an Offer with you."

"Sure"

This man was about to changed Oliver's life as he let the man in to here his offer.

 _сумасшедший психо (Its Russian for Crazy Psycho)_


End file.
